


like father like son(s)

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, just five idiot sons and their equally idiot father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Rogue have always seemed like a family, ever since Oskar joined, with a combination of chaotic children and teens and vaguely-functioning young adults.So basically Oskar has many, many sons.
Series: the little things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	like father like son(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefiFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/gifts).



> for DefiFox! admittedly not a slash fic but when i think of the rogue boys all i can think of is papa vander trying to raise his baby adc and baby jungler and baby midlaner and moody teen toplaner

As long as Rogue has been in the LEC, they’ve always had a baby of the team. 

Something about Oskar’s age ensured it.

It was Inspired, at first, as Oskar recalls - the little Polish jungler was the youngest of them all at that time, though Larssen was terribly close after. Finishing school during the LEC Spring Split! Sometimes Oskar forgets just how young these boys are. Not that he’s all that much older, but five or six years is quite an amount of time when your peers are only 20.

Kacper fit the child’s role quite well, indeed. He looked so perfectly suited to Selfmade’s plushies and is really quite fun-sized, cute and short and with an adorable smile that lights up a room. Fluffy, swirly, fun-to-play-with hair, too - at least when he doesn’t gel it up tall enough to double the height of his head. Perhaps he’s cutest with the bunny hat on his head, its ears flopping and flipping with each squeeze to one of the hat’s tassels. But he’s grown a bit more to keep up with the looks of his top-laner, who flirtatious smile could drop anyone dead, and his mid-laner, whose dorkiness is like that of a young teen in a geeky phase.

Martin, with his cute grin that always got him whatever he wanted, was also a sweetheart of the team, taking Mateusz’s hair-ruffles with childish glee and giggles and the teasing about his wild bedhead with even more laughter. Though he and Pawel shared time in the end, the two of them were just like preteens in the team’s family. The mistaken candles marking Martin’s birthday as his twelfth rather than his twenty-first might have actually been correct, at least regarding mental age.

In terms of the team, Oskar wonders if he’s the dad.

...Yeah, he’s definitely the dad.

It comes with being the oldest on the team, of course - last Summer, it was him and his four rookies, the squad he led to crushing Splyce in playoffs. Even the casters recognised him as the team’s paternal figure.

So maybe Hans is less a new member to Rogue, and more a new baby of the team. He certainly looks the part, all squishy cheeks and cute little smiles and big glasses on a round face, and by now Finn has shed his oversized frames in favour of having fans and casters alike fall at his feet with just a wink. (Finn gets a fair number of wolf-whistles thrown his way, now, as he enters the LEC stage, causing a flare of protectiveness in Oskar’s heart over the Swede that Oskar regards as a teenaged son.) All the chaos of the family just makes Steven stand out that much more.

He’s quiet and creative, patient and bubbly, cuddly and giggly. Misfits’ bunny theme definitely rubbed off on Oskar’s new ADC - Steven fits the picture of a snuffly baby bunny perfectly. Even his accent is soft and sweet.

The way he hangs off Oskar’s shoulders and trails Oskar around the gaming house like a shadow or a toddler eager to imitate his parents only contributes more to Steven’s cute image. He’s soft-spoken, but always excited about the little traditions of Rogue’s team house, even if his duties for the week are as mundane as drying the dishes with Oskar or taking out the trash with Finn. All their teammates see the resemblance, too, contributing to the image by ruffling Steven’s pale hair and cheering him on. 

It makes Oskar happy. 

Even as he teaches Steven more of what he knows about bot-lane and life, he finds himself waiting with bated breath for the next adorable spark of enthusiasm about a drawing, an anime or a cute outfit. The same goes for Emil with his silly little quips, and Finn and his painful but endearing awkwardness and the way he picks at his collar and collarbones, and Kacper’s fondness for the bunny hat and his fellow Polish junglers.

So maybe Oskar is getting old, but it’s worth it, to have a little family like the one he has now.

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles will likely slowly diminish in the next few days - i think i have one more wuncaps, one rarepair, and angst crownie to post! after that will be the first chapter of a very, very long, very slow-burn fic i have planned, and probably also the first chapter in a shorter work.
> 
> i hope my writing made your day a little better, and i hope you're excited about something to come!


End file.
